


Mascot

by OrmaiGoddess (orphan_account)



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Anal, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, One-Shot, Sexual Content, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OrmaiGoddess
Summary: Dick goes undercover as Gotham University’s mascot during the homecoming game. A rendezvous ensues as Damian aids him as a cheerleader.





	Mascot

**Author's Note:**

> Was originally gonna post this next week, but fuck it. Hope everyone enjoys this along with their new year’s.

“This is downright ridiculous.”

Dick smirked with his back turned, still fidgeting with the large suit. It seemed like no matter what, he could never get the damn thing to stop scratching his chest. The material seemed to prickle through his cheap wife-beater like little nails, irritating his skin.

“Are you seriously complaining?” Dick asked. “Look at what I’m wearing. You got it easy, kid.”

“Shut up,” Damian hissed. “Not one word from your stupid mouth.”

“...that’s not very ladylike, _Aliyah_.”

Almost on cue, Damian’s face lit aflame underneath the rather expensive wig. Dick could barely hold back the snort that was crawling up his throat.

Black wig, warm blush, purple nails. After being subjected to Stephanie’s “absolute” makeover, Damian was dolled up to the heavens. Soft, pouty lips turned down severely as green eyes sharpened under the shadow of false lashes. Promptly fixing his...waist trainer (or corset, Dick didn’t know the difference) underneath the dark blue top, Damian tossed the gold pom-poms in the locker with a resounding slam. After all this time, Dick wondered how Damian still managed to find the energy to be cranky.

“Are you trying to get all of the University’s attention?” Dick scolded, quickly glancing around the locker room. He didn’t hear any indication of anybody lurking about, and not a single pasty blue locker seemed out of place. He’d still have to double check before Tim showed up.

“I don’t give a damn about some D-level drug dealings, this is a college campus. This place is a gold mine for hippies. Father is wasting his time and _mine_ ,” Damian growled with vitriol, yanking down the navy blue skirt for the upteenth time. Dick found it comical how hyper aware Damian was of his outfit, he’s never seen him this obsessed with fixing and straightening his appearance.

“Did you tuck it?” Dick asked casually.

“Tuck what?” Damian asked, irritated.

“You know what I mean,” Dick went on. “I had to do it when I went undercover as a girl in my younger days, but I couldn’t get away with it as smoothly as you. And it’s not like you’re going to be on the field with the other cheerleaders anyways, you could totally go on with just your spanx—”

“No. I’m not doing that.”

“Just a suggestion,” Dick said without a beat.“You look good anyways.”

Damian didn’t say anything else, instead reaching under his shirt and fumbling for his phone inside his tissue stuffed bra. Dick glanced at the clock, they had over an hour before the beginning of the annual homecoming game.

Damian was right in a way. This mission was pretty rookie tier for them, and odd for Bruce. Coming to Gotham University to bust a drug dealing with flimsy connections...it was just silly. It was so basic that it was a wonder how it even caught Batman’s attention. But Bruce insisted that it somehow tied into bigger dealings with the main trade between Gotham and Metropolis, and that the drugs themselves were off. It was a college campus, and as far as Dick could tell, there wasn’t anything unusual about the students or the environment itself. But Dick trusted Bruce’s intuition.

And that’s how Dick found himself in the girl’s locker room, trapped inside a horribly designed _Batman_ mascot costume. The suit was so cartoonish that it was actually more terrifying than the cape crusader himself. A big golden domino mask was stitched into the giant cap that sat at Dick’s feet. The bat ears stood high and erect, at least a solid seven inches in the air, getting Dick caught in an endless array of doors and ceiling decor all over campus. But that was the least of his annoyances, the damn suit itself is what took the cake. _Blue fur_ complimented the golden mask and represented the University’s colors, but it made Dick look like an abomination between a bat and Chewbacca. The bat symbol was square on his chest, much like the real thing, but sown in with an odd combo of pure polyester and yellow sparkle tulle. And it was itchy as _hell_.

 _They couldn’t squeeze in a budget for a better costume_? Dick thought as he tugged away at the arms of the sleeves.

He couldn’t complain too much. The suit captured the attention of pretty much all the suspected students anyways, granting him party invites and whatnot. He’s even got a few numbers tucked under his cap by the girls here.

Dick glanced at Damian, who was clicking his phone viciously with his long purple nails, completely ignoring Dick.

Admittedly, Damian _may_ have had it worse. Cinched inside Gotham University’s blue and gold cheerleading uniform, Damian had been getting hit on by a lot the self proclaimed jocks here. Even a couple of professors did double takes whenever he walked across the courtyard.

If Dick stared hard enough, picked the makeup apart, he could definitely see Damian underneath it all. But as it was surface level, Damian passed as a girl without a doubt. Wiry and lithe in form, Damian hadn’t quite taken after Bruce’s bulky build. It was hard to tell if that was just genetics or due to Damian’s style of training, his body was closer to Dick’s than it was remotely to Bruce’s. Hell, it might’ve been closer to _Tim’s_.

Sharp in features, it wasn’t hard for Steph to cover the little traces of masculinity that Damian had. Damian sat and endured in the batcave for ages while Stephanie mixed different foundations to match Damian’s dark skin tone. And not wanting to miss the opportunity, Jason sat dead across from him and laughed. That set Damian’s mood to sour for the rest of the mission.

“How long do we have to wait?” Damian exasperated. “We got our suspects, let’s just get them while they’re in their dingy dorms.”

“And do what exactly? Interrogate them? Ransack their rooms? We gotta keep it subtle Damian, we can’t just dive in whenever we feel like it. We have to _try_ to keep our cover safe.”

Nose wrinkling and smooth eyebrows furrowing, Damian stormed past Dick and kicked open the door. Dick quickly snatched the cap and fumbled to twist it on his head. Even though he strongly doubted any twenty-something year old would so much as bat an eye at him, he wasn’t supposed to be in the girl’s locker room anyway.

Barely seeing through the gray film that covered the eyeholes, Dick only caught a few tail strands of dark hair before the door swung close.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_“Is he still pissed?”_

_“...yes.”_

_“Nice.”_

Dick was strolling back into the tunnel despite the furious gestures from the coach. The homecoming game had just started mere minutes ago after his little backflips and tricks across the field, wowing the entire crowd. In his peripheral, he caught sight of a straggly group of bespectacled students drifting away from the bleachers. Two of them constantly checked their six o’ clock while four others checked their twelve and three.

“Even for amateurs, keeping a low profile is not their strongest suit,” Dick said as he exited the tunnel into the underbelly of the bleachers. There was a sparse line for the snack stand, and the few cheerleaders who decided to ditch their routine at the moment glowed at the sight of Dick, or rather the mascot.

“OMG, batties! Get your cute ass over here and take a pic with us!”

Dick promptly ignored them, b-lining for the men’s room. The only other men were two students standing at the urinals, and one nearly jumped out of his skin when Dick swung the door abruptly.

_“Batties? You gotta be fucking kidding me.”_

“Well, it’s girl talk. I’m a giant fur...thing.” 

_“Furry.”_

“Shut up, Jay.”

The two male students stared in confusion as Dick unlatched the window towards the rear of the bathroom and swiftly leaped out, cheap bat ears and all.

Scanning the back area, Dick briefly considered stripping out of the costume and tossing it into the crowd of endless tall trees and stacked bushes. The sun was setting and it was rather dark, no one would notice him. But he didn’t have time, and he stupidly wired his comm into the helmet.

“How do we look?” Dick asked as he started to jog into the abyss.

_“Not far off...keep straight. Not one four-eyed dope was creative enough to cover their trails. And by the way, Aliyah’s coming in from your right.”_

“You’re not gonna let him live this down, are you?”

_“Dick. What kind of man—no, what kind of brother would I be if I were to let this opportunity slip away?”_

“A nice one.”

_“Tsk, tsk. Do you even know me, Dickie-boy?”_

White noise buzzed beside his ear before the connection went silent. Dick halted when he saw a flash of gold and blue in his peripheral.

“From what Hood told me, they should be right down this trail. They’re probably the only ones out here, so you and I can-”

“I got the evidence,” Damian said curtly.

Dick blinked. “What?”

“I got the evidence,” Damian huffed. “So we can leave this stupid campus. The dealer’s name is Kenny Hendrix and he lives on Burnside. We should take this up with Batgirl since that’s _her_ domain—”

“What, when did you even—did you snoop around their dorms?”

“Yes. After your little lecture.”

“It wasn’t a _lecture_ , Damian. And you knew better, we agreed to be stealthy about this. A mission like this doesn’t warrant you to take dumb risks like that anyways.”

“I got the evidence, what does it matter _how_ I got it? I just want to get out of this damn uniform.”

“Doing shit you don’t like comes with being a detective, Damian. How many times do you think Bruce had to wear stuff he didn’t like for the sake of a mission? Wearing a skirt and a wig barely scratches the surface, get over yourself.”

“Whatever,” Damian scoffed. He sidestepped Dick and sauntered towards the start of his trail. Dick heard the crackle of white nose in his ear as he promptly followed Damian’s lead.

_“Lady troubles?”_

“Shut up, Todd,” Damian snapped. He started to reach for his wig before Dick snagged his wrist, stopping him in his path.

“What’re you doing?” Dick asked, exasperated. “We aren’t anywhere near safe enough to just throw caution to the wind. And this is your _only_ disguise.”

_“Careful, Dick. You know how women get when you start trying to tell ‘em what to do.”_

Fed up, Damian yanked the comm out of his ear and chucked it as far as possible. He jerked his wrist back from Dick and continued to march towards the trail. Dick did an awkward combination of speed walking and jogging to keep up with Damian’s irritated pace.

“D…”

“Leave me alone, Richard.”

“You’re being melodramatic,” Dick said. He knew this was a surefire way to do more damage than good, but a part of him wanted to rag Damian for being sensitive. They were in the woods disguised as a cheerleader and a mascot on the night of GU’s first homecoming. Damian’s pride needed to kick rocks.

Dick simply heard a stubborn tut as Damian increased his pace. A part of Dick wished he had partnered with Tim instead.

“You’re making a big deal out of nothing. And you look amazing as a girl anyways, this whole mission could’ve been a lot worse.”

“Of course you would feel that way, _pervert,”_ Damian mumbled.

“A red wig woulda gotten you tackled in the locker room,” Dick said playfully.

Damian suddenly stopped in front of Dick, elbowing him in the stomach. Despite the sharp, unexpected pain flooding to his abdomen, he managed to reached around Damian’s middle and pull him closer. Damian relaxed in his hold.

“This is the only reason you insisted I work with you,” Damian said.

“Mmm, no,” Dick sighed beside his ear. “You’re a great partner.”

“Sure. Nothing to do with your little role play fetish,” Damian said sarcastically.

“Well, if you knew that, why did you agree? Tim wouldn’t have mind—”

“You’re _my_ partner,” Damian replied swiftly.

“I’m everybody’s partner, D.”

Damian tilted his head back, giving Dick a pointed look. It was cute.

Glove covered hands traveled down Damian’s waist and underneath his skirt. Dick tugged at the spanx, feeling the tight fabric roll and bunch over Damian’s hips.

“No,” Damian said, pushing Dick’s hands away. He began to step out of the embrace.

“Why not?” Dick asked.

“I’m not letting you...not with that damn _helmet_ on. And you were the one going on and on about being cautious,” he said, blushing.

He’d somewhat forgotten how goofy he looked at the moment. Dick’s body heat bounced back against his skin, reminding him that he was still a prisoner in the suit and helmet. Unimpressed, Damian tried to fix the spanx over the tightness of his waist trainer.

“Well...we can be cautious _still_. No one knows who we are. Plus...the skirt is doing it for me.”

“I’m not getting caught bent over in the woods with two dollar _Batman_ all over me,” Damian said gritting his teeth, quickly becoming frustrated with the spanx. Dick snorted loudly.

“I should definitely write a strongly worded letter. I don’t remember GU’s mascot sucking this hard when I attended,” Dick said.

He invaded Damian’s space, fingers pulling at the spanx again and spoiling the little progress Damian had made. Even under the helmet, Dick felt daggers drilling into his face.

“I _swear_ if we get caught—”

“You’ll be fine,” Dick reassured.

He rolled the spanx past Damian’s thighs along with his briefs. Dick caressed him teasingly, twisting his fist and rolling his thumb over the growing erection. Leaning against his chest, Damian sighed softly, gripping Dick’s arms and spreading his legs wider.

Dick could feel himself getting hard. The stupid suit constrained him, making him hotter. His groin pooled with a familiar heat and heaviness, brushing and aching against the cheap fabric. Damian’s growing moans sent waves of arousal throughout his body.

He released Damian, gripping his shoulders and promptly turning him around. He led him to the nearest tree and pushed down between his shoulder blades, folding over the former ward.

“Stay just like that,” Dick said huskily.

Nodding his head, Damian grasped the bark, maintaining his balance as Dick lifted the skirt and fondled his sack, massaging in circular motions. Head hanging low, Damian barely stifled a groan.

This was something that Dick would never get enough of; teasing and having Damian. Having all that vulnerability to himself, touching and tasting and fucking him, Dick would never feel like it’s enough. And to have Damian in front of him, bent over, wide open and _willing_ , it awakened a carnal need in Dick that could hardly be satisfied.

“What’re you waiting for?” Damian gasped. “I need you inside me _now_.”

He ignored him. Moving away from his sack, Dick shoved three digits into his hole slowly, making the former ward tremble. He twisted and scissored inside the tight space, pushing and swirling his fingers as best as he could before finally brushing the spot that always made Damian beg and whimper.

Rocking his hips back gently, Damian became more vocal. Less constrained. He could hardly see over the hard shadow, but Dick could easily imagine Damian’s cock, heavy and dripping, swinging between his legs to the motion of his body.

Dick remove his fingers and stilled Damian’s hips. Thankful that the suit is a two-piece rather than one big piece, Dick hastily pushes down the pants of the suit along with his briefs, freeing his own erection and shoving it into Damian’s hole without hesitation.

A cry echoes in the air as Damian tenses up. Gripping his ass and waist with relentless strength, Dick closes his eyes and holds their position for a moment, relishing in the tightness and heat that’s enveloping his cock. Damian rocks back impatiently.

“Will you stop wasting time already?” Damian managed to bark, despite his apparent breathiness.

Dick just laughed. “You’re not exactly in a position to be a brat right now.”

A few moments pass by in which Dick leans flush against Damian’s ass, balls deep. He could cum just like this, pulsing inside of him. But of course, Damian’s desperate moans urge him to do otherwise.

It was slow at first, finding that ideal pace. He thrusted moderately, allowing Damian to meet his stride. He rocked and grinded, pausing every now and then to let Damian roll his hips into his. Tightness was starting to build in his sack, and he could feel his skin grow sensitive with every and any friction between him and Damian.

_“Where the fuck are you two? Tim’s been waiting forever.”_

Dick paused, nearly jumping out of skin. Suddenly sensing Dick freeze inside of him, Damian bit back his moans.

“Um...we’re just looking over the evidence. We don’t wanna have to come back and...do anymore investigating here-”

_“Bullshit. Hurry up, I’m tired of replacement bitching on my line.”_

“Will do,” Dick replied smoothly, thrusting harder. Damian gasped, digging his nails into the bark.

He heard the crackle of the line go silent again as he took a fistful of the long false hair, dragging Damian’s head back. He clapped into him at a steady pace. Damian’s legs begin to tremble.

“Yes yes yes..!” Damian whined. He could feel him clenching and unclenching around him, he was close.

“You gonna cum for me?” Dick asked harshly. “You gonna cum like a little whore?”

That seemed to be the push that Damian needed. He became incredibly still, letting loose and crying out sharply. Dick noticed the bark peeling and crumbling under his hands as a shiver traveled throughout his body. He wish he could see the pleasure etched into his face and spurting from his cock.

As Damian became an alternation between relax and tense, Dick drilled into him. He spread his legs further, as if Dick could fuck him any deeper, like his sack wasn’t already smacking against his.

“Do it,” Damian said, breathing heavy. “Cum inside me.”

Dick was so close. He could feel it buzzing on his skin.

“Cum inside me...like your little whore.”

 _Fuck_.

Dick stilted in his movements. Wetness traveled up his pumping length, dripping between him and Damian. He released Damian’s shoulders, tenderly running his hands down his sides.

Finally standing up, Damian pulled up his briefs and spanx with a lot more ease. Dick stood there for a moment, soaking up the bliss.

“I am not doing that for you ever again,” Damian said firmly.

“Sure you won’t,” Dick replied dismissively, finally pulling up his pants. The suit felt hotter than before.

“I _won’t_.”

As they both situated their disguises, they heard a rustle in the bushes. They both froze.

“...shit, man. Let’s just go.”

Damian’s face became red. He carelessly yanked off the cheer-shoe and hurled it towards the voice. A surprised yelp confirmed their suspicions.

“Ow! God, what was that—”

“Are you serious?” Damian snapped. Two heads popped out of the bushes, bespectacled and flush. They were from the group Dick had followed into the woods.

“Hey, take it easy miss,” one them said hastily. “We were just on our way back to the game. We didn’t see anything, I swear—”

“—I will strangle you both with my bare hands. How _dare_ you—”

_“Are you guys fucking coming or what?”_

Closing his eyes, Dick took a deep breath. Jason in his ear, Damian going off and two frightened college students were pulling him down from his high in a matter of seconds.

“We’re on our way, Jay. Just give us a few min—”

“For what it’s worth, that was hot,” the other student said stupidly. “You seriously gave me like...Latina pornstar vibes. Or maybe Arab. Or both.”

 _“What?”_ Damian and the other student shouted in unison. Dick acted quickly, snagging Damian around the waist just seconds before lunging towards the students.

“He didn’t mean that! Ryan’s just really fucking high right now!” The other student yelped, smacking ‘Ryan’ upside the back of his head.

Dick restrained Damian who kicked and cursed in Arabic as the two students stumbled and ran off in fright. Well, one frightened and the other apparently under the influence.

The comm crackled once again in his ear, much to Dick’s growing annoyance.

 _“Yeah...you losers are gonna have to find your own way home. Tim just peeled off. Out.”_  
  



End file.
